Love and Jealousy: An Eragon Short Story
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Tasmin is a simple girl who falls in love with Eragon. Annette is a spoiled rich girl who becomes insanely jealous of Tasmin. When Eragon leaves Carvahall, Tasmin is taken by the Ra'zac along with Katrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Jealousy: A Short Eragon Story**

**Chapter One  
**

Eragon could vividly remember the night he shared his first kiss with Tasmin. She was at Morn's Tavern relaxing after a very busy day; her younger sister was ill and she was busy taking care of her all day while her mother was at work. She ordered some chamomile tea with honey and was sitting at the bar near Annette. Neither of them noticed that he was sitting at the far end of the room with a few friends.

He remembered how he felt when he saw her walk in and place her order. His stomach was doing flip flops and his heart was beginning to race. He really wanted to get up and talk to her, but he was too much of a coward. His friends teased him about it and told him that she liked him too, but he never really believed that until later that evening.

Tasmin was a simple sixteen year old girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes, was of average height, and rather plain features. On the other hand, there was Annette, a rich snobby, but very attractive girl. She had brunette hair that was always in a bun and wore fancy gowns that covered almost every inch of her body that did not lack any curves. Her eyes were brown, and when she looked at you, it was hard to look away because they were so mesmerizing. Despite her snobbery, the people of Carvahall tolerated Annette because her father worked for the King, and no one wanted to be reported for insubordination.

That particular evening, Annette decided to bother and embarrass Tasmin for no real reason.

"You look tired Tasmin, had a long day?" Annette asked, with a hint of sarcasm. She must have been bored, and when she was bored, she always found pleasure in talking.

Tasmin nodded, "Yes, I had to wake up very early to attend to my sister. She was sick today."

If Annette had any sympathy for the child, she did not show it. "How early. I understand that early for you may not be early for me. Honestly, I have read that a person's class can be determined by how early a person wakes up." She took a sip of her tea.

"Two hours before sunrise." Tasmin said, calmly. She knew how Annette was and did not let her other comment bother her.

Annette almost choked on her tea. "Two hours before sunrise! That must have been terrible, pray tell, when are you normally up?"

Yes, it was very clear, Annette was bored, otherwise she would have left Tasmin instead of continue the conversation. "I am usually not awake until about two hours after sunrise."

Annette shook her head, "I am not usually up until four hours after sunrise." She gloated with a wide grin.

Tasmin rolled her eyes and sipped some more of her tea, wanting Annette to go away. Of course, the woman had to stay and worse, continue on with a topic. "Like I mentioned before, a person's status can be determined by how early they wake up. An upper-class girl like myself," she placed a gloved hand on her chest, "can sleep in, while her servants have to wake up early to perform their daily chores. Tasmin said nothing causing Annette to talk some more. "Take the farmers for example, they are always up before dawn and look at how poor most of them are; there has never been a day where I ever had to wake up that early."

Tasmin was getting annoyed and had to comment on Annette's last statement. "Yes, farmers have to wake up early, but if it weren't for their hard work, people like you and I wouldn't have the food that we have. They deserve your respect, not disdain."

Annette narrowed her eyes, "People like you and I? The last time I checked, you and I are nothing alike."

"Excuse me?" Tasmin scoffed, becoming defensive, "I never said we were alike, I was referring to those who do not live on farms in general."

Annette paid no heed to Tasmin as she went off into her own little world. "Of course I would never have to live on a smelly, dirty farm, like Garrow's family. Honestly, why don't they just give up; they haven't had a good harvest in years."

At the mention of his family, Eragon wanted to march right up to Annette and tell her off, but before he could attempt such a bold move, he heard Tasmin say, "Leave their family alone! They work hard, and it is not their fault that the weather has been uncooperative."

Annette became amused by Tasmin's outburst. "It's only natural that you should defend them, after all, you do fancy that farm boy named Eragon."

Tasmin's cheeks burned bright red at the mention of Eragon, a man that she really was in love with, but never gained the courage to tell him. She was about to tell Annette to leave her alone, when Annette said something that really made her blood boil. "You really would make a cute couple. Seriously, he does not know who his parents are, and your dad left you and your family, and now you have to struggle to make ends meet. Waking up early every day and working on a farm for the rest of your life sounds like a reasonable solution to me; this way, you might be able to earn a little bit more money to take care of your chronically ill sister. Honestly, I have no idea how she is still alive."

Tasmin's hands were balled up in fists as tears and her body shook from anger. It took all her strength to refrain from punching Annette in the face. With as much dignity as she could muster, Tasmin said, "I would like nothing more than to curse your name, but you are not worth my time." She forced her tears to remain behind her eyes until she was out of the Tavern an into the cool night air. As soon as she was outside, she ran as tears splashed her face. Annette had not insulted her family, but mortified her by mentioning her crush and emphasized how her family was poorer than farmers.

Eragon could not believe how far Annette went to embarrass Tasmin. He knew she could be mean, but Annette had crossed a line and hurt Tasmin in the worst possible way. Everyone knew about Tasmin's unfortunate family circumstances and would mention it from time to time, but never in a way to hurt her feelings; many felt bad for her and did their best to help her family.

He was the only one in the tavern that stood up to Annette; everyone else just did not want to get involved, even though they felt sorry for Tasmin. Eragon finished his drink, wiped his mouth, and marched over to Annette. Pointing his finger at her, he said, "You are an utterly despicable human being, you know that? I will never forgive you for what you have done to Tasmin."

Annette laughed, "Now this is cute, and ironic. Let me guess, you are now going to run off and find Tasmin and tell her how much you love her and that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about her or her family."

"Correct, and while we might end up having a happy ending on a farm, you will end up lonely in a huge house filled with useless possessions." He bowed at her, to finish his mockery and left her fuming to find Tasmin.

He found her in an alley crying. "Tasmin?" He slowly walked up to her.

She recognized Eragon's voice right away and wondered what he was doing here. She had no idea that he had been in the tavern while Annette embarrassed her. "Eragon, what are you doing here?" She asked, with curiosity.

Eragon did not want to beat around the bush, so he told her that he saw what happened in the tavern. Tasmin covered her face with her hands, mortified once more. "You saw everything?"

"Yes, I did, and it's all right. You don't need to be embarrassed." Tasmin said nothing, he continued. "Tasmin, it really is all right, because I really like you too." He felt good getting that off his chest, but a new uncertainty plagued him: how will she respond?

Tasmin froze. She took her hands off her face and looked Eragon in the eyes. They sparkled in what little light they had giving her stomach butterflies. "You like me?" she asked, faintly.

Eragon smiled. "I have liked you for a long time; I just was never able to tell you how I felt until now."

Tasmin's head spun around in circles, her heart pounding even faster. She had no idea how to respond to him, so she just smiled, weakly. It was obvious that Eragon had take the initiative once again. Taking a step closer to her, Eragon placed his hand on her hot cheek. "Forget about what Annette said, we both know she will get what she deserves in the end." He said, peering into her pale blue eyes.

Finally, Tasmin spoke, "I know, but it still hurts my feelings nonetheless; not only did she insult me, but she also insulted your family as well." Gaining some courage, she placed her hand over his.

"She did, and I thank you for standing up to her afterward, and I returned the favor by standing up for you after she insulted your family."

Tasmin knew why he had returned the favor, but she still let her question slip. "Why, she isn't worth your time."

Eragon smiled. "No, but you are." That did it. Tasmin began to lean in, closing her eyes in the process. Eragon instinctively did the same until their lips touched. The sensation was priceless as their emotions flared upon the impact. It amazed them how something so simple could arouse such passion and joy. When they parted, Tasmin no longer thought about what Annette had said, all she cared about was kissing Eragon again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Jealousy: A Short Eragon Story**

**Chapter Two**

Tasmin's mind could not help but to replay the events again and again. Ever since Eragon left, Carvahall had been in a frenzy. No one knew where he had gone off to or what happened to his farm. Garrow was dead and Roran returned from Therinsford and asked what had happened, but no one could explain anything, not even Tasmin. Some people thought she knew what was going on, but after so many taunts, her mother, Nadia, intervened and told everyone to back off. Eragon and Tasmin had only been together a few months before he disappeared, and that was enough time to fall completely in love with him.

Her cell was cold, dark, and damp. She had no idea how long she had been there for, but it was a little more comforting to know that she was not alone. In the cell next door was Katrina, Roran's fiancé. They had been captured by the Ra'zac and brought to a tall building that was called Helgrind.

The day that they were captured was one that she would never forget. It was a cool rainy day after the village had been attacked by the Ra'zac. They wanted Roran, Eragon's cousin, and would not leave anyone alone until they got what they came for. Of course, what they got ended up being Tasmin and Katrina, two young women who were connected to Eragon. To the Ra'zac, that was even better than Roran. They knew that Roran would do anything to save Katrina and that Eragon would do anything to save Tasmin.

The rain had tapered off a little in the afternoon, so many of the villagers were out working on the village's defenses. Tasmin was inside with many of the woman preparing lunch for the men. Annette was inside as well, but she wasn't cooking; all she was doing was running her big mouth and picking on Tasmin once again.

"Why is it so hard to just give Roran over to the Ra'zac? I mean look at this village, it is almost destroyed because of their family." Annette said.

"Because, this was all Eragon's fault, not Roran's." said one of the older village women kneading bread.

"That is true, and he left like the coward he is." Annette said to Tasmin.

Tasmin was not in a good mood and was sick of Annette. "Eragon was no coward. I know he left because he was faced with no other option." She wished Eragon had told her what he had gotten himself into, but knew that he was only trying to protect her.

Annette scoffed. "Much good it did the village; we still got attacked by those foul creatures! My father is doing everything he can to prevent the Ra'zac from burning your village to ashes."

"No, the men of the village have been fighting off the Ra'zac. Your father has done nothing but support the Ra'zac, because we all know that if he sides with the village, he would be attacked as well. Your father is the biggest coward!"

Annette's face turned red with anger. "Do not talk about my father that way!"

"Oh, little miss proper is having another hissy fit." Some of the other women laughed along with Tasmin.

"Tasmin, can you go get some water from the well?" Gertrude asked.

Tasmin nodded, grabbed the bucket and headed outside. Annette followed her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Tasmin asked, annoyed.

"You are on dangerous ground after what you said about my father, and guess what, your precious Eragon is not here to comfort you. He is never coming back. He left you, just like your father left you. No man will ever want a girl like you!" Then, Annette stormed off.

As much as Tasmin tried not to let what Annette said bother her, she still could not help but cry. Her mother was nearby giving water to some of the men, including Roran, who noticed Tasmin by the well crying. He looked around and saw Annette walking away and concluded that Annette had hurt Tasmin's feelings yet again. He mentioned this to Nadia who thanked Roran and made her way over to her daughter.

"Tasmin, what happened? What did Annette say this time?"

Tasmin ran up and hugged her mother tightly. "She said that Eragon left me just like dad had left us, and that he was never coming back."

Nadia hated Annette for taunting her daughter all the time. She did her best to tell Tasmin to ignore her, but her daughter was a sensitive girl and was not always strong. When Eragon was around, Tasmin had no trouble ignoring Annette, but since he left, Tasmin had been an emotional wreck.

"Listen to me, Eragon is nothing like your father, and I know that one day he will come back for you. He loved you; I could see it in his eyes. Just stay strong, and we can get through this."

Tasmin wiped away her tears and nodded, glad that her mother was still with her. The rest of the day passed without much incident, and that night Tasmin was talking to her sister Elizabeth before going to bed.

"Remember when I was really little and I wanted you to play with me?"

Tasmin smiled and nodded. "I do. Sometimes I would come up with some lame excuse so that I didn't have to play, but you would just pout and I always gave in."

"Yeah, and then when I got sick, you would always take care of me."

"That's right, because mom was always busy working."

Elizabeth crawled into Tasmin's lap. "Do you miss daddy?"

Tasmin shook her head. "No, I don't." Elizabeth was still quite young when their father left their mother for another woman.

"I don't miss him either." Elizabeth mimicked her sister. "I don't need a dad when I got you."

Tasmin was touched by her sister's words, and almost wanted to cry. "I love you too Elizabeth, but right now you need to go to bed." She tucked in her sister before heading off to bed herself.

Earlier that day, after Annette had her encounter with Tasmin at the well, she had gone to the Ra'zac. She had always been jealous of Tasmin and wanted revenge, so she told them that Tasmin was Eragon's lover. The villagers had kept that hidden from the Ra'zac to keep her safe, but Annette was angry and wanted Tasmin to suffer.

In the still hours of the night, the Ra'zac made their way to Nadia's house. Crawling in through a window, they crept upstairs and opened all the bedroom doors until they came upon Tasmin's bedroom. Tasmin screamed when one of the creatures grabbed her. Nadia ran to her daughter's aid, but was struck and fell to the ground unconscious. Elizabeth tried to protect her sister, throwing a book at the Ra'zac. One of them turned around, and upon seeing the little girl, laughed and then left through another window with her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Jealousy: A Short Eragon Story**

**Chapter Three**

Eragon and Roran were lying on their belly looking at the tall black tower before them. Both men were anxious to destroy the Ra'zac and rescue their lovers. When Roran came to the Burning Plains in Surda and told him that Katrina and Tasmin were taken, he vowed that he would do anything to get them back. His dragon Saphira had taken them to Helgrind where they waited for dawn to enact their plan.

After observing their surroundings and watching a gruesome ceremony take place, Eragon and Roran made their way back to camp and stared a small fire. They had an interesting conversation about bruises before going to bed. An hour before dawn, they woke up, ate breakfast, and hopped onto Saphira who took them straight towards the looming building.

Scanning the structure, he could find no way in, until Saphira perched on a ledge, lost her balance, and one of her wings slid into the rock. They soon discovered that part of the stone was an illusion, and once they were inside of Helgrind, they felt a sense of accomplishment. They were in a vast room dotted with dark tunnels. Before they could decide what path to take, they were attacked. A lethrblaka was on top of Saphira's back, clawing at her scales.

Eragon rushed to help her, but felt something strike his stomach sending him flying backwards, hitting his head on the wall. With double vision, he saw Roran battling a Ra'zac. Slowly gaining more consciousness, Eragon got up, and took his stance wishing that he had brought a sword with him. He had placed wards around him and his companions and had hoped to use magic on the creatures, but the previous night, he realized that Galbatorix probably had wards around the Ra'zac as well. All he had with him was the staff that Roran gave him.

Eragon focused his mind on the Ra'zac before him, and struck. His opponent blocked his blow, and after a few more attempts to hit the creature, the Ra'zac became distracted for a split second as the lethrblaka howled in pain. Eragon plunged the staff into the Ra'zac, sending him to the ground, dead.

Roran managed to kill a Ra'zac as well, but the remaining one ran off into the tunnel. With a snap, Saphira broke the lethrblaka's neck and paced over to Eragon. "We have to follow him!" He pointed to where the Ra'zac had run off too. Roran disagreed and said that they should locate Katrina and Tasmin. Eragon nodded and said that they could do both at the same time. Eragon and Roran ran into the tunnel while Saphira had to wait by the entrance; she was too large to fit through the tunnel.

Neither of them could see a thing in the tunnel and relied on their sense of hearing and touch to guide them through. After about twenty minutes, Eragon thought he heard something. Using magic, he arranged for a ball of light to follow then through the tunnel. He also used magic to sense Katrina and Tasmin. They turned a corner and came across a long corridor filled with cells. "They are at the very end." Eragon said quietly. He also sensed another person in one of the cells, a person that Eragon did not want Roran to know was there.

Eragon led Roran to the cell were Katrina was held. "She's in here." Roran nodded and began to find a way to open the door without Eragon's help. Before he went over to Tasmin's cell, Eragon had to know if his assumption was correct. He opened a cell and peeked in using the light to see. There, lying on the floor near the wall was Sloan, Katrina's father. Roran knew it was Sloan who ratted him out to the Ra'zac just like Annette had ratted out Tasmin. Eragon feared that Sloan would prevent Roran and Katrina from having a peaceful marriage, so he rendered the man unconscious planning to deal with him later.

When he finished the spell, he closed the door and headed to Tasmin's cell. With one magic word, the door opened with a creek. Despite the darkness, smell, dirt, and grime, Tasmin still looked beautiful to him. She was standing in the middle of the room staring at the entrance wondering who was at the door. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but once they did and she saw Eragon, her heart leapt for joy.

"Eragon, is that really you?" With his transformation in Ellesmera, Eragon had looked more like an elf than a man, but his eyes were still the same, and it was his eyes that made her truly recognize him. Eragon ran up to her and embraced her in his arms.

"I can't believe you are here." She said, tears of happiness spattering his shirt. "How did you find me?" She had so many questions to ask him. Eragon had no time to answer her, saying that they needed to get out of there. Before departed the cell, they kissed several times. "I knew you would come back for me." She kissed him passionately one more time before he took her by the hand and led her into the hallway meeting up with Roran and Katrina.

Quickly as possible, they made their way back to the main entrance where Saphira was waiting for them. Tasmin gasped as soon as she saw the dragon. "So it's true," she looked at Eragon, "You really are a Rider." Eragon nodded.

"This is Saphira; she will take you to the Varden." Eragon led her to the dragon and seated her on the saddle. Roran and Katrina got on Saphira's back as well and waited for Eragon to join them before leaving the dismal tower. Eragon took a few steps back and shook his head. "I will not be going with you. There is something that I need to do."

Saphira growled and attempted to snatch her rider with one of her talons. Eragon dodged out of the way, running into a tunnel where Saphira was unable to follow. _Eragon, come back here!_ She hissed.

"No. Saphira, take them to the Varden. I will meet up with you in a few days."

"Eragon, this is madness!" Roran cursed.

"Please, don't go." Tasmin pleaded. Her distress made Eragon's heart break, but he had to take care of Sloan and the other Ra'zac.

_I will wait one week, and if you are not back, I will come for you, is that understood? _ Saphira said.

Eragon confirmed with Saphira, and she walked away from the tunnel and got ready to take flight. She arched her neck and spread her wings and was about to leap into the air when Tasmin jumped off her back. The next few seconds almost seemed like it was in slow motion. Tasmin was flying through the air away from Saphira and barely caught the ledge. Eragon screamed and raced towards her. At the ledge, he knelt down and helped Tasmin onto solid ground. "Tasmin, why did you do that?"

"I am not going to leave you. Whatever you need to do here, we will do together." Unable to change her mind, Eragon told Saphira to fly Roran and Katrina back to the Varden while he stayed with Tasmin at Helgrind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Jealousy: A Short Eragon Story**

**Chapter Four**

Tasmin sat with Eragon around the campfire. She could not believe how much Eragon had changed since the last time that she saw him. In the past few days, she saw him kill the last living Ra'zac in Alagaesia, rescue Sloan by carrying him on his back, and have all three of them scale down the tower with magic. She also learned that everyone had a true name, and watched as Eragon discovered Sloan's and use his true name to do his bidding. Sloan was now wandering towards Ellesmera, unable to see his daughter ever again. She was not afraid of him, but she did note just how powerful he had become.

After she shivered, Eragon took out a blanket from his pack and wrapped it around Tasmin. He then huddled close to her, placing his arm around her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the dancing flames. "How long until we reach the Varden?" she asked, anxious to see her family again. Eragon had told her that they were among the villagers of Carvahall and were both all right.

"We have a good four days yet." If Eragon was traveling by himself, he would have almost been at the Varden by now, but with Tasmin, their pace was a lot slower. He did not mind as it allowed him to catch up with his beloved. His only fear was getting caught wandering around in the wilderness. He always kept his mind vigilant, ready to protect Tasmin at any given moment.

"That is still a long time." She sighed.

Eragon looked down at her and said, "The time will go by faster than you think." He smiled. Tasmin loved it when he smiled. It always warmed her heart and sent her stomach doing flip flops.

"You're right." She smiled back and then kissed him. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Tasmin." He replied. He stroked her cheek and kissed her back.

The four days really did pass by quickly, just as Eragon had said would happen. Tasmin was reunited with her family and was able to relax and clean herself up. Eragon introduced her to Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, and Orik, and Angela. Tasmin had already met Arya in Eastcroft, a small town in the Empire. Arya had gone off to find Eragon and met up with him in the town. Arya had taken an interest in Tasmin, curious to why Eragon had risked so much to save her. It amazed her that Eragon and Roran would do anything for the one they loved.

Annette was at the Varden as well; her father was killed in battle, and her mother was tired of serving a ruthless king. They had a majority of their possessions, being forced to live like paupers. When Annette saw Tasmin with the Rider Eragon, she felt her jealously rage. She thought it was unfair that a girl like her ended up with one of the most powerful men in Alagaesia, while she ended up with nothing. Originally, she was supposed to be married off to a duke, but all of that changed once her father died.

One evening, after Eragon and Tasmin had a romantic dinner by candlelight, Eragon took Tasmin by the hand and knelt to the ground. "Tasmin, from the moment that we got together, there has never been a day that I did not think about you. I never wanted to leave you, but I thought that if I left with Saphira, you and the village would be safe. I always intended to come back for you. When I heard that you had been taken captive, I immediately made plans to rescue you. Now that we are together once again, I want to take our relationship to the next level." Eragon paused and pulled out a ring, "Tasmin, will you marry me?"

Tasmin was almost in tears as she nodded up and down. "Yes, I will marry you." Eragon placed the diamond ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.

The next day, the entire Varden was buzzing about Eragon's engagement to Tasmin. Nadia hugged her daughter tightly. "I am so happy for you." She hugged Eragon as well, already welcoming him to their family. Elizabeth crinkled her nose.

"Don't you have to move out once you are married?" She looked up at her older sister.

Eragon spoke for Tasmin, "Yes, but she will come and visit you a lot, so you really won't miss her. I promise."

As they were exiting the house, they saw Annette across the street. She gave them a piercing look before heading on her way. Tasmin suddenly had the urge to talk to Annette. "Eragon wait here," she said kissing his cheek. After, she began to walk over to the young woman. "Annette, I would like to talk to you."

Annette glared at her. "What do you want? Are you here to gloat at my misfortune? Did you come here to seek out your revenge, huh?"

Tasmin shook her head, "No, I came here to say that I'm sorry about your father, and that you are going to be all right."

Annette was taken aback. "Why are you being nice to me? I am the one who told the Ra'zac about you."

"I know, but that is all in the past."

Annette, scoffed. "Honestly Tasmin, what are you really trying to tell me."

Tasmin sighed, "I really am sorry about your family, but I also want to know why you reported me to the Ra'zac. What did you gain from that?"

Annette stiffened, "I thought that if I got rid of you, I would feel better. I was jealous of you. You had nothing and everything at the same time, while I had everything and nothing."

Tasmin gave Annette a confused look. "Love, you had love. I had a ton of possessions, but there was no love in my life, and when I saw you, a girl with hardly anything, but still had a life full of love. When Eragon was gone and you still had hope for his return, I went crazy. And now, Eragon is a Rider, and he still want to be with you! I just don't get it. You are not that pretty, but you still ended up getting engaged before me. Will I always be alone?"

For the first time, Tasmin felt bad for Annette. "Look, you are a very beautiful young woman, but it is your attitude that people do not like. If you tried to be nice to people instead of treating them like dirt, then you have a better chance of meeting a man who will want to marry you."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

Tasmin nodded. "Eragon loves me because who I am, not because I am the prettiest girl in town. I know my looks are lacking, but it is my personality that shines through."

Annette looked down at the ground. "You must really hate me."

Tasmin thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't hate you. I actually forgive you. And now I ask, can you forgive me for what I said about your father?"

Shock spread across Annette's face, "What did you say?"

"I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

Annette shrugged, "If I said yes, would you believe me?"

Tasmin smiled, "Only if your actions prove your words to be true." Annette cocked her head, unsure how to respond. "Yes, I believe you."

For the first time, Annette smiled at Tasmin. "Eragon really does deserve you." She admitted.

"Thank you. He is a wonderful man, and I know that one day, you will have a wonderful husband as well."

Annette and Tasmin departed that afternoon in peace. They never went on to become good friends, but at least they had learned to respect one another and that love was better than jealousy.

**The End**


End file.
